Strange and Beautiful
by swiftnick007
Summary: But I can't leave him because- heres where it gets tragic- I've fallen for him. He's strange and he's beautiful. Jack/Ianto. Major spoilers for end of time part two


Strange and Beautiful 

Jack/Ianto fic – major spoilers for end of time part 2 

"Jack?" I called. I had only just woken up and it was almost noon. I stretched and scratched my head. Last night was amazing, mind blowing in fact, Jack was an amazing lover, and he likes to think he is a sex god but I'm certain he's had a lot of practise.

Jack in some ways was everything I was looking for, he cared for me and showed affection, and even though we have only been together a few months I would hope that he is developing feelings for me, he looks at me as if there is no place he would rather be but in my arms.

"Jack?" I called again walking a little further I heard the sound of running water. Jack was in the shower and I let my mind wonder as a devious smile crept on to my face. I thought maybe I should go in there, he probably would be up for some hot morning shower sex, but unfortunately my nerves got the better of me as usual. As I turned away I heard his voice.

He was singing and I smiled, he had a beautiful strong voice. Again yet another one of his surprising talents.

There was a massive problem about Jack I could never get passed. He never talked about himself; all I know is that he is immortal but nothing else. I couldn't even say I know his name. He occasionally could spurt out an anecdote about his past but then instantly regret it. He has lived for so long, had so many lovers and they all die, I can't imagine how lonely his life is.

The problem is he had been hurt over and over again, he knows not to love. He will never love me. I try not to think about it but I see it in his eyes sometimes...the fear. But I just have to accept that...because I can't leave him, because-and here's where it gets tragic- I've fallen for him. He maybe mysterious but that just intrigues me more

He's strange and he's beautiful.

I left Jack be as he sang and I wondered over to some of his things on the desk. Jack liked to keep me in the dark but there was voice in my head that kept on wanting to know more. Maybe if I knew more I could help.

There was a box aged by dust and time. I wiped it to see it has in name in beautiful calligraphy shyly written on the bottom edge. I could still vaguely hear the water running. I looked up then back down at the box. Could I? I would be violation of our trust...he didn't want me to know...but that voice just got louder and louder. Is there something he is hiding? I thought. What if he was a convicted murderer or rapist? Maybe I should look in for my own safety, I convinced myself.

I touched the box picking up some more dust. I lifted the lid, inside were pictures I picked one up gently... I saw him next to a woman, she looked like and angel in her wedding dress. Jack has been married. Not really surprising given how many lives he has lived. Next I saw a more recent picture of a girl with short brown curly hair beaming and she was holding a little boy. Another relationship perhaps? I considered. I flicked through some more dusty black and white photos one were Jack sat on a bench with a beautiful girl, he was dressed in military clothing just like now.

I had looked through them all apart from one face down at the bottom of the box. It had the word Kodak written all over the back so I assumed it was very recent. My heart quickened as I picked it up.

Jack was standing with a man with his arm around him tightly, this photo was recent, this is what I see Jack wearing. The man he was standing tall and was rather handsome...he had beautiful soft eyes and was dressed very smartly in pinstripe suit. They looked so happy.

At the bottom of the photo Jack had written in pen. "Myself and Ianto Jones- 1st July 2009"

"Alonso?" Jack had entered the room. He was angry.

I jumped and dropped the photo back into the box. Jack stared at me, waiting for an answer.

"I'm sorry I was just ...curious ... I just want to know you." I said desperately and his face started to soften and he sighed.

"I know I keep things from you but...It's too hard to talk about it." He took the photos put them back in the box and slammed it shut.

"That photo I was looking at...that was only a year ago." I said softly, Jack looked down and just nodded.

"What happen-"

"He died Alonso!" Jack looked up at me and my heart almost stopped, there were tears in his eyes. "He was 26 and I never even told him I loved him." A singled tear escaped his eye and rolled down his cheek. I walked around the desk and embraced him tightly.

We spent the entire night talking, he opened up to me and I listened. I didn't care that there had been others I felt privileged to be a part of his life...he was the most amazing man I had ever met and I could settle being 2nd best or even 27th best. I still want him and now I want to care for him too.

Little did I know, that I had missed something in that box of secrets...

A piece of paper which said, "His name is Alonso."

A/N: yeah so I lied about the pairing a little bit but it was all for dramatic effect. Hope you enjoyed review if you liked it etc.


End file.
